


Only You (Part 1)

by AmeliaAnne



Series: Only You [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Omelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAnne/pseuds/AmeliaAnne
Summary: Both Owen and Amelia know that they want to be together. Can they tell each other before it’s too late?





	Only You (Part 1)

Only You (Part 1)

“To the international airport” he instructs the cab driver as he gets in.

His mind is full with everything that has happened that day. Amelia waking up in bed with him. Them deciding not to talk about feelings. And then only talking about feelings. He feels a sudden rush of anger. She basically implied that he cheated on her. He is quick to deny it even now, in his head. She had left him then. That didn’t count as cheating. And it was only Teddy. With Teddy everything is different. Even Amelia knows that. That’s why he is here now, on the way to the airport. It is because of something she said. She asked him why he hasn’t gone to Teddy yet now that he’s free. He almost told her it was because of her…because he loved her. And yet he didn’t. And here he is now. He knows he has to see Teddy. It is time to move on now. It is finally time to give things a proper chance.

…………………………………….

Her day had started great. A little too great, she recalls, a warm blush creeping into her cheeks. She quickly shakes the thought away knowing she will not be able to work if she lets her mind go there.

So great.

And then they had started to talk. More like argue. She can’t believe how quickly the day went downhill after that. She knows it’s done now. She had to say it, she couldn’t have held it in any longer. A selfish part of her wishes she had kept quiet and stuck to the no talking about feelings rule. She knows she has now ruined any chance she might have had. She feels a twinge of regret and her heart aches at the thought. But what’s done is done. She sighs and heads to the lab.

………………………………………….

“…even with the tumor, I still didn’t cheat on anyone.”

“Wow…our marriage didn’t stand a chance.”

“Teddy is your tumor”

“Teddy….”

“A glass of wine, Sir?” He is shaken out of his thoughts by the flight attendant.

“Uh…yes…yes please” he replies, desperate to calm his nerves. He takes a glass and places it on the table. He is restless. His fingers fidget with the rim of the glass and he taps his leg nervously, lost in his thoughts again.

“Fidgety fingers, a frown on your face and a glass of wine you’ve been staring at for the last ten minutes. Who’s the lucky woman?”

“Wha-?” He looks up to see who has spoken.

It is the old lady on the seat next to him. She has a kind face and a warm smile that makes Owen feel at ease instantly. Oddly, she reminds him of his mother.

“Well? Who is it then?” she asks again, “I’ve only known one thing that makes a man fidget so much and ignore a perfectly wonderful glass of wine. It is about a woman, isn’t it?”

He smiles then and nods in confirmation.

She shakes her head and chuckles softly, “So, what is she like?”

“She’s perfect.” He answers immediately, and then goes on “She’s beautiful and strong and so kind.”

He looks up at the lady and she is smiling, her eyes twinkling with delight, as if she knows more than she is letting on. Suddenly Owen feels like telling her everything.

“I feel like I’ve known her forever. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself. She’s…she’s my best friend.”

“Wow, she sounds like one heck of a woman. What’s the problem then?”

He thinks for a minute before he speaks. “She let me go because she didn’t want to hold me back. I don’t think I ever gave her what she deserves…” His voice trails off and then he says, “I never gave us a proper chance…” His voice cracks a little as he says it.

She notices and pats his hand softly. “What’s her name …this perfect woman?”

He thinks of Teddy, the woman he is on his way to meet. He closes his eyes then and smiles at the face he sees. It is so familiar, so comforting, he is surprised now that it took him so long to realise it. It is the only face he sees. The sparkling blue of her eyes, the only color he knows.

“Amelia.”

It slips out easily, too easily. The name feels so natural on his lips, like he’s been saying it all his life. Like it’s the only name he knows. Like it’s the only name he was born to say. The only name that exists. And just like that, he is not nervous anymore.

He laughs aloud then, partly in relief but mostly because he knows that this time he’s right. He knows what he has to do now. For a minute he wants to be all dramatic like in the movies. He wants to fake a medical emergency and demand to be let off the plane. He wants to jump off and run all the way, straight back to her. He knows that it is probably something she would do and he chuckles, thinking of her fiery personality and how impatient she gets when she has to wait. She’s also charming and persuasive and would probably have had the pilot turning the plane around for her by now. But this is Owen, and so he settles for downing the glass of wine and then waiting for the plane to land. He turns to the lady beside him. “Thank you!” he says and she smiles a smile that reflects years of wisdom. She knows he has figured it out. “Tell Amelia she’s a very lucky woman. The way you look when you talk about her…that’s true love. And only a lucky few get to have that. I know, because I did.”

True love.

Owen can’t stop smiling. He is grateful for the lady sitting beside him. She has been right about everything. Almost everything, he decides then. What she doesn’t know is that it is he who truly is the lucky one.

……………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments and likes so please keep them coming. Do leave a comment below if you’d like a Part 2 of this.  
> Thank you for the love.


End file.
